Currently, extended telephone services are available using products offered by a number of service providers. Some of the most successful products include CompuServe, Dialog, Prodigy and AT&T Smart Phone 2100. These products permit a user to access a number of different information services using a telephone line and a remote computer.
While these products have had limited commercial success, they have significant disadvantages. These products generally require a user to establish communication with the service provider every time the user wishes to use the product. These products also require considerable training to educate a new user on the proper use of the product (i.e. commands). In addition, these products are based on textual input which require the user to use either a physical keyboard or a graphic on-screen keyboard.
A need therefore exists for a product which addresses the shortcomings of the products presently available. A need exists for a product which provides a user interface which is intuitive enough to permit a new user to begin using the product without extensive training. Furthermore, a need exists for a product which does not require the use of a keyboard.